Bane
by Fictonallyinlove
Summary: Cause of misery. That is what Bane means, and what perfectly fits Misery, the Leader of Dark Maidens. She causes pain to me, my group. so I am going to hunt her down. And each day I get closer to uncovering the true Misery of this world..(M for Drugs viloence and sex)(much better than summary!)


The sirens bounced of the concrete walls and into the ears of a certain girl, she waited until the screeching sound faded away. She was shrouded in darkness no one could see her even if they tried. She lifted up a single hand and the Shadows seem to come alive. She motioned with her left hand and took off up the side of the alley bouncing back a forth between the walls tell she reached the top. Her followers soon pursued up after her.

The slit of the moon shone down on the roof tops but little light was shown. All of them were so comfortable in the shadows and darkness of the pitch black night. The lead girl stopped dead and was soon followed by the others. A single shrouded shadow made its way towards her and spoke softly in her ear. "Misery, when are we going to attack?" the girl shrouded in darkness turned her head slightly and spoke just as softly as the shadow. "When I give you the signal." The shadow seemed to nod and found its way back to the rest of the group.

Misery raised her hand ever so slightly and half of the group split into the alley below, dropping down without making a sound. There was flicker of lit as if someone had nodded and the rest of the group jumped down including Misery. A group of men poured into the alley from a back-door of a club. They were apparently drunk and had hoped to shake of the group of shadows by using the back door. Misery smirked, her eyes hidden well within the dark shadows. "I thought I told you, that this is Dark Maiden's bar." The girl spoke without moving. A grin appeared on the raven haired boy's mouth." And I thought I told you I didn't care." He pulled out a shining silver plated pistol and aimed it at the heart of Misery. She just smiled full on. With a flick of her hand, ten girls jumped out and attacked the boys.

The screeches of pain and the iron tang of blood filled the air. The Girl of the shadows simply smiled and looked around her. "You see, all this useless fighting, spilt blood, just because you used our club." The boy who had just spoken before the outbreak looked around him seeing his comrade's fall and bled. His gaze flickered back to the girl with the crazed grin. "Damn it Misery. Why does it always end like this!" he shouted as he ran to her swiftly dodging the fighting people and made his way to the girl. He put the gun to her head but just as he was about to pull the trigger she slipped around him and pulled a knife to his throat. "Because As Dark Maidens we don't let Slut bags like you use our territory."

A growl irrupted from the boy's mouth and he swung around an elbowed the girl to the ground, her black hair swaying with the force of the hit. She fell to the ground blood splattered from her nose. She toke a hand to her nose and wiped it a crazed grin appeared again at the sight of her blood on her sleeve. "So Little raven boy can hit? Surprising to say the least." She looked up and revealed her forest green eyes hard with anger and rage. She shot up and superman punched him straight into the jaw he fell backwards and in a dumpster side.

She punched him over and over again in multiple places. The raven haired boy was beaten and bruised. But just as she was about to punch him in the face his hand shot up and grabbed her fist. Her eyes light up in surprise and she tumbled backwards. He toke out a knife and pushed her up against a cold hard brick alley wall. "Just so you know." He whispered ever so slightly into the girl's ear. "Black Shadows owns all of Death city." He slit his knife down her cheek lightly but it still left a thin trail of scarlet blood. "And everyone in it, including you." He was about to plunge the silver knife into the girl's body but she made a move no other guy would do to a man, she kicked him were the sun don't shine. He bowled over crumpled in the dust she bent down next to the boy and spoke softly into his ear. "You don't own me, nor will you ever, and as for death city." She looked around and flicked her hand to jestering to the entire city. "I think it is pretty clear that Dark Maiden's own it." She kicked him in the gut and he coughed up blood. She turned around to face her trumpfient squad of girls.

They all looked bruised and battered but the energy of battle still coursed through their eyes. "Night?" Misery asked out too the group of girls and one raven haired girl pushed her way out of the crowd. "Yes, Misery?" she called out with a dip of her head.

"Did we lose anyone?" the raven haired girl shook her head and a look of relief over toke Misery's eyes; her gang was safe for one more night.

"Then let's get going before the cops come." Misery ordered and the girls became one with the shadow once again and made their way back to the roof tops.

Down below laid a few men from the group but most had fled when they had there asses handed to them in battle. The Man who fought with Misery sat up and flexed his arms as he got up. 'Good nothing broken' he thought to himself as he walked over to one of his fallen comrades. One by one he made sure they were ok and sent them back to the 'house' as they call it. It was more of a place where they smoked weed, partied and drunk.

Soon as he knew that all of his gang members survived he fled too. Scared someone may have heard them fight and called for the police.

When he reached the abandon skyscraper that he and his gang hide in he went in the back way as not to attract unwanted attention to their 'home'. He walked up the steep flight of stairs and onto the eighth story where he and his gang resided. He burst into the doors to see his gang tending to their wounds.

"Shadow*star!" the raven haired boy called out his voice ringing through the building. The gray haired boy slunk out of the shadows. "Yes Raven?"

"Did anyone find more about DM(1) during the fight?" he asked his second in command.

The boy nodded his eyes gleaming. "We found out that their leader is Going to the DWMA disguised." A smirk appeared on ravens face. "How did you find this out?"

"Eater made one of her girls spit it out…. While making her scream out his name." a sly smirk appeared on Shadow*star's face.

The raven haired boy smirked.(a lot of smirking going on in here!) " Is that all?" Shadow*star nodded and Raven sighed. " Then we'll just have to hunt her down like the rat she is."


End file.
